Kaatonga
"I am Kaatonga, and despite going against my orders from the Order, I won't stand by and watch as the helpless are trampled upon like my species."—Kaatonga to Karunax Kaatonga was a member of the Order of Mata Nui in the main Roleplay Universe. Often going to defend the Matoran from Brotherhood attacks before being forced to stay on Daxia to defend it constantly. Being one of the few surviving members of the original Order, Kaatonga would reject the new Order and her servant-hood to Mata Nui entirely. History Early Life Kaatonga used to live peacefully on her home island, until the Visorak attacked. Ending up being one of the few, possibly only, survivor of the invasion. Her grief was heard by Veihrl who came to do what she could to console Kaatonga, and introduced her to the Order of Mata Nui. Wanting to prevent the Visorak, Makuta, or whoever would do to innocent people what was done to her and saw the Order as a place that would allow her to do this. Order of Mata Nui (Early Days) Her friendship with Veihrl made the early days easier for her and the training went rather quickly. Although not joining the Order for its mission in the beginning, Kaatonga soon became more invested in the Order's goals. It wasn't too long until she become one of the Order's most faithful members, even if she would disobey orders occasionally to protect helpless innocent beings under attack. Despite becoming known as such a faithful member, Kaatonga was always wary of the Order after Kahagah put her under Scadion's command. Even though she could see that many members of the Order weren't very morally good, Scadion was utter evil. He would purposely assigned her missions that either would be things she would never do or agree with doing, or incredible difficult for even the best and most powerful members. Or find other ways to abuse Kaatonga for her higher moral stance, which he claimed to prevent her from seeing the bigger picture. Her final mission from Scadion, before he disappeared on his own mission, was to kill Tredixs. The two fought, with Tredixs going pretty easy on Kaatonga at first, before just overpowering her. Even when she was unable to do anything, Kaatonga refused to back down, resulting in Veihrl having to come save her before Tredixs took her life. Order of Mata Nui (RP Days) Some time after her fight with Tredixs, Kaatonga would finally let herself be known to the Makuta when she battled Karunax at the Matoran HQ. She did decently well for her first time fighting the juggernaut, but was ultimately defeated, needing to be rescued by her Maxilos Robot troops. There were more fights between Kaatonga and the various Makuta, trying to defend the Matoran. Though eventually the Brotherhood stopped playing games and led a large assault against Daxia. Kaatonga was able to quickly take down Inharax, but was taken prisoner after being defeated by another Makuta. This Makuta would then take Kaatonga and two other Order members to battle him to the death in arena combat. Devising a plan of attack with the other two members, they managed to distract and even damage the Makuta with what little "weapons" they were given. Impressed and having been going through some internal conflict, the Makuta released Kaatonga and all the other Order members captured. Unfortunately for Kaatonga, Scadion turned out to be one of these prisoners. With Kahagah, Braero, and other high ranking Order members dead, Scadion was the next one in line to lead. So Kaatonga returned to Daxia in attempts to take it back from the Makuta, even taking begrudgingly taking help fro Tredixs. In the end though, Daxia was lost and destroyed. The next island the Order made their base was destroyed again before Scadion found, or created, the last Order island Kaatonga would reside. Between all these events and a split in the Order for leadership, those who would follow Scadion's claim to leadership and those who follow the Makuta, now an Av-Makuta, that freed them from Destral claim to leadership, Kaatonga started to kind of lose it. Becoming a bit erratic and always making the universe sound like crazy madness. After Tredixs had killed Scadion, Kaatonga was one of the last surviving members of the Order. With her new task force, whose members joined shortly before Scadion's leadership, they made one finally attack on Destral. Eventually, they were forced to retreat and Kaatonga wouldn't be seen again until Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna Kaatonga survived the Matoran Universe's destruction, migrating to Spherus Magna. After creating a small hideout of what she was able to salvage, Kaatonga went with the small group that was searching for Tredixs. After months of travel and only finding Bomurdakill's corpse, she gave up and went to the Order Tower to learn of the reborn Order of Mata Nui. There, she had a quick and short reunion with Fekari, before [[Manas Ships]] destroyed the tower. After a very brief attempt to fight off the ships, both Kaatonga and her task force were teleported to the rebuilt Daxia. Death to the Order "No, that is not why the Order was made. That's not why I became a servant of Mata Nui. We were servants ready to carry out Mata Nui's will, whatever that may have been, no matter the cost. We made sure to keep Mata Nui balanced, alive, nothing more. Mata Nui completed his mission, he is dead. Trying to create order was never the mission then, and now that is the same calling card of the Brotherhood. Peace, prosperity, order; all under their protection. If this parasite wearing the Order's skin is nothing more than a rival for the Brotherhood for world control, then I will kill it."--Kaatonga to Gahlok After arriving in Daxia, then located in the Dimension of Light, Kaatonga sought to speak with Garadur, the current leader of the new Order. Garadur at the time was busy dealing with the recently declared war against the Order, so Kaatonga could only speak with the second-in-command, Gahlok. She first asked Gahlok why the Order of Mata Nui was revived, only to be told that the current mission was to bring order where the Toa could not. Knowing this was not the calling of the true Order of Mata Nui and more of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Kaatonga confronted Gahlok about this. Gahlok quietly admitted that Kaatonga was right, but asked Kaatonga not to act hastily and allow her to bring peace. Not pleased with this answer, Kaatonga left to walk around and think. After wondering around Daxia for some time, Kaatonga rejoined with her task force. They noticed she wasn't happy and tried to cheer her up, but failed. She then revealed her intention to kill this false version of the Order, to which the task force agreed to help. Right after Kaatonga gave her mini speech and took off her eye piece, Garadur appeared, having heard every word. The Av-Makuta tried talking to Kaatonga to sort things out, but the conversation was short. Fight had begun, forcing Garadur to at least attempt a slightly more forceful, peaceful resolution. Using the powers of Logic, Peace, Truth, Order, and Faith to incapacitate the Skidawkie, but they had no affect on Kaatonga. Although Garadur refused to fight, Kaatonga did not relent and kicked the Av-Makuta's Olmak into the forest and continue to beat on him. Swiftly knocking the Makuta down and slashing his chest open. Gahlok teleported in front of Kaatonga, trying to stop her, but before she could even yell stop, Kaatonga ran her blade through Gahlok's midsection, proceeding to cut her in two. With Gahlok dead, Kaatonga busted open a huge hole in Garadur, beginning the Av-Makuta's supposed slow death from Antidermis leak. Nuhkal had just entered onto the scene by a portal when he saw Gahlok die by Kaatonga's hand. Outraged by grief, he attacked Kaatonga, sending her a distance with a mighty punch. The task force finally recovered from Garadur's powers and tried their best to help Kaatonga, but all were frozen in stasis, and then teleported to Fe-Vo-Fa Wahi, by the ridiculous amount of hidden turrets by the A.I. L.E.G.O.. After being teleported away, Kaatonga met Surtox. After a brief conversation, Surtox helped Kaatonga and her task force to find Destral. Once Kaatonga made it to Destral, she informed Inharax of the new Order's current location and requested to be teleported there to finish what she started. What Kaatonga didn't know was that the Brotherhood had found Daxia in between the time she was teleported away and when she made it to Destral, already obliterating the entire island with [[Manas Ships]]. But also wanting to get rid of Kaatonga, Inharax teleported them to Daxia. Quickly realizing the situation, they managed to find Garadur's Olmak and used it to escape to safety. After arriving in New Artahka and being informed by Amra that Tredixs was alive, the group took a quick rest while Kaatonga thought about her next course of action. Declaring War "Mata Nui is dead, I am a servant no longer. As for what I need, I need your corpse."--Kaatonga to Equinox Rahi Double. After training her task force so that they would have mental shields, Kaatonga sent them to have some practice battles with Amra while she locked herself in their temporary home. When the task force returned and found the door locked, Blisstil blasted the door open. Kaatonga rose from a silver pool in the floor, wearing additional armor and brandishing new weapons. From sight alone, the Skidawkie knew that this was a declaration of war and for the first time, Kaatonga was personally declaring war on the Brotherhood of Makuta. Kaatonga left the task force as they debated among themselves and went to Ko-De-Ce-Kra Wahi. From there, Kaatonga went to Equinox's Base and killed the Makuta's Rahi Double, taking his corpse. Then she went to New Xia to purchase some weapons and equipment, trading her eye piece to pay for it all. However, before she finished her shopping, she heard massive clangs going on just outside the gates and goes to investigate. There she finds the mostly lifeless shell of Karunax in front of the Composer's feet. She questions the Persona if he is going to finish Karunax off or if she'll have to do it. The Composer tells her to live Karunax alone and if she kills him, then Kaatonga will take the Makuta's place. Not wanting to become a servant of a life twister and also not wanting to see Karunax remain in such pain, Kaatonga takes him away to her base in order to heal him. Once at her base, Kaatonga calls Veihrl to come heal and repair the Makuta. She does and after expressing her concern for Kaatonga's current course of actions, she leaves. With Veihrl gone, Kaatonga mediates for awhile, waiting for Karunax to wake up. After some time passing and no change occurring, Kaatonga left to finish her shopping and to bring back the things she bought to her hideout. Then she left for her task force, to learn of their decision. Having decided to go to war with Kaatonga, the group left to perform their first attack on the Brotherhood. The group teleported onto the bridge of Manas 61, the flag ship of the Cordak Fleet. Though as their attack began, Kaatonga was informed by her few remaining Maxilos Guards that Karunax had awaken. With this news, she canceled the attack and teleported back to her hideout. Seeing how scared Karunax was, Kaatonga told the task force to wait outside while she took care of the Makuta. Still extremely frightened and in great pain, what was left of Karunax asked Kaatonga to kill him. Seeing no way to help him, she granted his wish and put the juggernaut to rest, becoming the Composer's replacement. After a little time had past, Veihrl came to Kaatonga, informing her of the attack on New Artahka. So she and the task force quickly left to come to the city's aid. Personality Kaatonga is a brave and faithful soul, determined to fight to the end no matter what, even if that end is her own. Will do all that she can to help protect innocent beings under wrongful attack. Has a burning hatred for all evil and immoral beings, especially the Visorak. Powers and Weapons Although a bit weaker than her canon counterpart Keetongu, Kaatonga is still physically very strong as well as agile and flexible. Even without her eyepiece, Kaatonga can still see the morality of beings, whether they are of light or shadow, good or evil. And as with all Order members, Kaatonga has a mental shield protecting her from mental attacks. A unique power to Kaatonga are the White Flames, manifested as literal white fire coming out of her eyes. The White Flames burn away evil, attacking the essence of a being, delivering great physical pain and damage fatigue. Level of damage is somewhat dependent on how heavily armored a being is. Weaker beings like Skidawkie or Toa are easily sent reeling in pain from a tiny amount and can be killed by a full blast. Although, the White Flames have no affect good or morally right beings. Kaatonga used to only have her Spinning Shields (similar to Keetongu's shields, but with three instead of one), and a Protosteel Claw Blade. Which she shields could absorb enemy attacks and channel that energy into her Rhotuka, allowing to to launch it right back at enemies. She could also use her shields as a bolas and would often use her blade as a throwing knife. After Kaatonga declared war, her weapons were changed. Now sporting a massive Protosteel shield, which some would describe as being a huge, heavy door for a large castle, that contains her old spinning shields in it as a launching projectile. Just like her Spinning Shields, this new shield can also absorb energy attacks and allow her to launch them at enemies through either her natural Rhotuka or her polearm ax/halberd. Her Battle Ax/Halberd is a long and large weapon, with the pole alone being a foot taller than her. The head of the weapon appears to be that of a Vortixx Rhotuka Battle Axe, as it has the double sided axe head, the fans, Rhotuka launchers and so on, but there also appears to be elements of Twin-Bladed Black Fire Sword in there was well. Another difference is that jutting out of the top of pole and axe head is what appears to be the explosive drill-spear head of a Devastator lance, of which the pole itself seems to resemble that lance weapon as well. As such, the axe can be made heavier or lighter, heated up, cooled down, drill into the toughest hides and explode, repair its drill head with Kiril energies, channel the White Flames or whatever power the shields absorb, and, if need be, the explosive drill head can extend out to a proper thirty feet. Currently, it is only known was what one of the Rhotuka launchers do, and that is create and energy construct Tahtorak that Kaatonga can ride and command. Quotes "'I haven't seen your kind before, but I know enough legends to figure that you shouldn't be here. You would defend those that we legends should be ruling?' 'Legends are forgotten over time and only those appointed to rule, should rule. Not those who aren't appointed for the job.' 'On the contrary. Legends last longer than those they are based on. They are passed down through generations. Legends can be used to comfort and support hope, or they can be used to install fear and despair. Which do you think you will be remembered by?' 'I shall not be remember, but if I am, one that will bring hope.'"--Karunax and Kaatonga "'Makuta Karunax once asked me that question. Why would a legend such as myself become a servant and not rule over the universe as a queen, like the Makuta were doing. Because I wanted to prevent what happened to my people, what happened to my brother, from happening to others. I didn't even agree with the Order many times and disobeyed to carry this mission.......................Did you know that this isn't my real eye?' She turns back towards the group, tapping on her eye piece. 'It's a tool, and it allows me to see the good and evil in people. Every leader of the Order wanted me to get rid of it, morality isn't something they enjoyed too much in their agents.....Now I believe that this has tinted my vision. All I can see are monsters using false justifications. And I'd like to see them die with my own eyes..........Will you help me? Will you help me in bring down this false Order?' 'Always,' Agegis replies, 'To the end.' The others give their various ways of agreement. Kaatonga takes off her eye piece, revealing her true eyes underneath. 'Then it's time I see the world with my real eyes.'"--Kaatonga and her task force. "Oh I know where I am and I'm not going to kill everyone here. Only the ones that refuse to let the Order stay dead. As for what's next, I don't have to tell the dead. We never do."--Kaatonga to Garadur Trivia Kaatonga is just Keetongu with all vowels, except for the o, replaced with a's. Still canon to the character, Kaatonga is the sister of Keetongu. Category:Characters Category:Ajtazt's RPCs Category:OoMN Members